Everyday tourists take and capture video of a trip or experience. Some tourist videos are concerned with capturing people, while other capture layout of a specific location or landscape. After capturing the video, a tourist will often want to annotate the video with text describing landmarks, enabling them to remember the experience. Annotating the video makes it possible for the tourist to share their experience with others interested in the same point of interest. The tourist may also want to remember a specific location or experience captured on video.
Annotating and navigating video may present many obstacles. For example, when a user attempts to annotate a video the labels are static and do not track the landmark throughout the video. Further, a tourist may also have difficulty navigating a video. For example, generally events and locations within a video are presented and stored sequentially. Therefore, if a tourist would like to cue a specific experience or location, the tourist must either play through the entire sequence of the video or fast forward, potentially skipping over other interesting events.